Doing It Right
by Acherona
Summary: After  a supposedly simple mission goes wrong, Naruto and his lovers realizes how quickly things can change and they discover what  really matters.  NaruSakuIta Threesome


**Disclaimer**- I do not own Naruto or any of the characters there from nor do I make any money off of these writings.

**Warning** – Threesome sex both male on male and het. Bad language and not much more I think. Alternate SIN, meaning Sakura, Itachi and Naruto.

**AN** – _This was written almost a year ago, for the loveliest Trulywicked's birthday. I had forgotten all about it but found it when I was cleaning out my hard drive. So I thought I might as well post it. Hope you like it._

**Doing It Right.**

It was hot, the kind of moist heat that stuck to your body, wrapping itself around you like a wet blanket, making it hard to breathe, hell even thinking clearly was difficult. All three members of ANBU team Kuro-kiri traveled in silence, their features serious and their jaws gritted behind their painted wooden masks.

It was supposed to have been an easy mission, a simple raid in to Grass and reclaim the scrolls that had been stolen but instead it had almost turned into their worst nightmare. The mission itself had been a breeze, maybe that's why they had grown cocky. A trap had changed it all, a chakra trap left behind by that fucking snake bastard. Being together for as long as they had been both as a team and romantically Naruto had thought they'd been prepared for almost anything but they had been proven very wrong. Seeing Sakura strung up like that, barely breathing and with her chakra ripped out of her…It was the worst feeling he'd ever had and Naruto had been ready to let go, give in to Kyuubi's whispering in his head and slaughter the whole village close by. It had been Itachi holding him back, making him concentrate on Sakura, helping her and calming him down.

Itachi had held him, talked to him and reminded him that the villagers probably didn't know. As always his lover's calm tone and cool reasoning helped Naruto to push Kyuubi back down where he belonged. Itachi's fury at Orochimaru's foulness that lingered on even with the snake bastard gone and buried had been remarkable though. Naruto had been reminded precisely of just why Itachi Uchiha's name was still feared throughout the lands even though the warrant on his head had been lifted and he had been reinstated as a shinobi of Konoha.

In any other situation seeing that temper, that underlying danger would have made him hot and bothered and ready to push Itachi up against the nearest tree but not with their other lover, their blossom, weak and hurt. It had been a puzzle to get her down from the poisonous chakra strings holding her suspended and sucking her life force out of her. When Itachi and he finally got Sakura down she was so pale and looked so small and frail that it made Naruto's stomach turn. Sakura was larger than life and seeing her like this was just wrong.

The relief both he and Itachi had felt when it was clear their loved one would make it was enough to drive Naruto to his knees, he could finally breathe again. He caught the dark depths of his lover's eyes and knew that Itachi felt the same overwhelming relief. Naruto knew that he would lose it if he lost either Sakura or Itachi, he couldn't function without either one of them, they were his rocks, his sanity, his heart and his soul.

The journey home was slow, Sakura was still suffering from chakra depletion and all their minds were spinning with what if scenarios. Naruto was soaked with sweat by the time Itachi gave the sign that they would rest for the night. Itachi had chosen a secluded stretch of a beach, just at the edge of the forest for their camping spot and Naruto longed to throw himself into the cool water of the lake but the ANBU in him knew they had to secure the camp before anything else could be done. Itachi and he scouted the perimeters and set up exploding tags as well as chakra traps where anyone could think to enter.

Even though they had told Sakura to rest she already had the tent up and a fire going by the time they got back. Sakura didn't like being idle and more than that she hated being weak. It was one of the things Naruto admired about her but it was also a thing that drove him crazy. He knew Sakura was strong and capable; there was never any doubt about it. Naruto wished she could see it herself too. Sakura had nothing to prove to anyone and she could use to just sit down and take it easy sometimes but getting her to see that was another matter entirely. It didn't matter though, none of it did when Naruto thought back to how close he had come to losing her. As long as Sakura was still there both Naruto and Itachi would gladly put up with all her quirks…Hell neither of them were perfect but the three of them together made something special, something beautiful.

Dropping down from a tree Naruto walked over to Sakura and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. He removed his red and white painted tiger mask and tossed it aside before burying his face in the crook of her neck. Despite the dirt, grime, blood and sweat she still smelled like Sakura, that spicy scent that always made him want to smell more. Itachi slowly pulled off his dragon mask and came to embrace Sakura from the front, wrapping his long arms tight around both Sakura and Naruto. Sakura's arms went around Itachi's neck and she rested her head against Naruto's shoulder.

For a while they just stood there, holding each other and relishing in the fact that they all were there but soon enough Sakura pushed her way out of the embrace and wrinkled her nose. "I love you guys, I really do but you smell like shit and I imagine I'm not much better. Go clean up…I command you." She pointed towards the like with a slender, dainty finger.

Itachi chuckled throatily and Naruto felt warmth flood his chest. Gods he loved these two people more than anything in the world. "Demanding little thing aren't you." Itachi grumbled playfully as he started to unbuckle his uniform and pull it off his strong, lean body. After all this time it still amused Naruto how Itachi carefully folded each item before putting it aside. Naruto never had the patience to do that, his clothes landed where he tossed them, who cared about a couple of wrinkles on an ANBU uniform anyway? It wasn't that Naruto couldn't be stealthy and tidy, he was an elite ANBU for fucks sake, that said it all, with his lovers he didn't have to though. With Itachi and Sakura he could be himself, the happy carefree blond that had all but disappeared over the years.

"You should know by now that I always get what I want." Sakura blinked at Itachi and struggled out of her own uniform, she wanted to wash away everything that happened and put it out of her mind. She knew the dangers of being in ANBU, they all did but being this close, this helpless and not even due to battle…it had made something shift inside her. For now though she just wanted to be close to her lovers, to hold them and have them hold her.

She finished undressing and waded out in the clear water, it felt so cold against her hot and sweaty skin but she relished the feeling. Scrubbing down with the unscented soap all ANBU's used she finally started to feel clean. She saw her lovers enter the water too, Itachi slowly and surely without even making a ripple and Naruto with a wild splash…Gods how she loved them, the two of them were all that she would ever need.

Naruto dunked under the surface to scrub the sweat out of his hair. The cool water lapped at his skin and Naruto was almost surprised that his body didn't make a hissing sound as it was submerged, the heat of the day had been brutal and the water felt like heaven. He spent some time in the water just floating on his back, willing his muscles to relax after the strain they had been put through during the day's events. When he finally decided to get up from the water his eyes were immediately drawn to his lovers sitting by the fire. Itachi had a blanket wrapped around him, sitting with his back against a tree with Sakura cradled between his bent legs. It looked wonderful and peaceful and Naruto hurried to join them.

Taking two blankets Naruto wrapped one around himself like a crooked, woolen toga and laid the other one on the ground next to his precious ones. He lay down on his back on the blanket and placed his head in Sakura's lap, closing his eyes when she ran her fingers through his damp hair. The fire crackled as darkness settled in around them. For a while Naruto was content just lying there in silence, feeling the closeness of his lovers but after a while his body stirred. Sakura was warm and soft against his cheek, if he turned his head the tiniest bit to the side he could kiss her lower belly. Itachi pushed her pink hair over one shoulder and started to nibble and lick his way down her neck on the other side. Naruto could smell her arousal at the action and it inflamed his own, making his skin tingle with the urge to touch and be touched.

Twisting his head Naruto licked a ring around Sakura's bellybutton, grinning when she shudder went through her. "You like that blossom? You like our mouths on you, licking and sucking at your soft pale skin?" Naruto's voice dropped and came out in a husky whisper.

"D-don't act as stupid as you look." Sakura panted out but the snark was ruined by her low moan as Itachi bit down on her pulse point. "Of course I like it. I have the two hottest men in all of Fire country loving me, you're all mine, what's not to like?" Sakura turned her head to the side to capture Itachi's lips as her fingers in Naruto's hair tightened; pushing him down towards the place she wanted him most.

Naruto caught Itachi's dark gaze and smiled at his beautiful raven lover as he shifted to his stomach so that he could accommodate Sakura's wishes better. What started out slow and tender quickly turned heated, fast and a bit rough. All three of them needed to touch, feel and simply celebrate the fact that they were all there, all alive and all in love.

Naruto shifted more until he was placed firmly between Sakura's thighs. The blankets had fallen off their naked bodies but the fire warmed them and feelings ran hot anyway making them anything but cold. Naruto ran his fingers up and down the inside of Sakura's thighs, from knee to the crease where leg met torso. Her skin was so smooth and Naruto wanted to worship it with both hands and mouth.

Itachi's hands had traveled down to cup her perfect breasts that were just the right size for their hands. He weighed them in his palms and pinched her nipples. "Look at how pretty and red your nipples are, your breasts feel so right in my hands and when I cup them like this your hard nipples tickle my palm." Itachi's voice was as smooth as velvet and both Sakura and Naruto moaned at the sound of it. Sakura placed one hand in Itachi's long dark hair and pulled him down for another openmouthed kiss. Naruto looked up and could see their tongues tangling together. Naruto looked up at them with lust-filled eyes before he flicked his pointed tongue over Sakura's clit, just once before pulling away again. Sakura's entire body jerked with at the sensation and she pulled harder on Itachi's hair, making him wince.

Crawling out from beneath Sakura Itachi made his way to Naruto and turned the blond over to the side so that he could get to Naruto's hard cock. As Naruto continued to flick his tongue around Sakura's clit, teasing her to madness Itachi leaned down and kissed Naruto's weeping, purple cockhead before inching the dick into his mouth.

After giving it a few hard sucks Itachi's tongue darting out to caress Naruto's bobbing cock. Naruto half smirked, half groaned raising his head to wink at Sakura before returning his attention to her dripping pussy.

"I love the feeling of your tongue on my cock, Itachi," Naruto hissed hoarsely and watched how Itachi's eyes glazed over in wanton need. Itachi had a major kink for dirty talk and both Naruto and Sakura did all they could to encourage it. Itachi was so hot when he got all needy like that.

Naruto pushed his tongue inside Sakura and fucked her with his tongue for a few minutes as Itachi's head bobbed up and down on his cock. Then Naruto looked up from Sakura and grabbed Itachi's hair, pulling him up for a hard, punishing kiss. He groaned at the way Sakura's taste, his own taste and the pure taste that was Itachi mingled in their mouths. "Gods Sakura, you taste fucking awesome inside Itachi's mouth, mingled with the taste of my cock. You have to come and taste it for yourself." Itachi moaned again and his long, red cock jerked against Naruto's calf.

"Yeah I want to taste it; I want to suck out our combined juices from Itachi's mouth." Sakura crawled down the blanket until she was seated in between her two men. She kissed Itachi first nipping at his lips and tongue with sharp white teeth and then she moved over to Naruto giving him the same treatment. Sakura's tongue was wet and slick inside his mouth and Naruto caught it between his teeth and sucked on it harshly as his hands caressed both his lovers, stroking the patches of skin that he could reach.

Itachi leaned in, running his tongue over Sakura's jaw as Naruto pressed his tongue into her mouth, gently stroking her teeth and tongue. She moaned, bringing a hand up to Itachi's head, running her fingers through his silky black hair. She and Naruto continued kissing as Itachi lowered his head, kissing a path down Sakura's neck and chest, his tongue flicking out to tease a rosy nipple. "Fuck you taste so good!" Itachi groaned and nibbled her nipples. "So sweet and addicting, I can never get enough of you."

Naruto's hands roamed over both their bodies, one ghosting over Itachi's back while the other cupped Sakura's breast, weighing it in his palm. Sakura writhed between them, her breathy moans becoming louder as Itachi took her nipple fully into his mouth, giving up the nibbling to suck it hard. Sakura moaned loudly into Naruto's mouth and pushed her breast against Itachi's lips, wanting him to suck harder. It felt as if her breasts had a direct connection to her pussy and with every suck Itachi did she grew wetter, she could feel her pubic hear growing damp with her juices.

Naruto broke their kiss, shifting Sakura around and pulling them up to an almost kneeling position. He pressed her backwards so that she was leaning against his chest. Itachi sat up as well, leaning over to kiss Naruto as Sakura's hand snaked over to grasp his cock, wrapping her fingers around his thick, hot length and stroked it. Itachi's knees trembled at her expert touch, and he leaned heavily into Sakura, his mouth never leaving Naruto's. Naruto wrapped an arm around Itachi, steadying him, and let his other hand caress a path down Sakura's body, delving his fingers into her, massaging her swollen clit with two long fingers, she was so hot and so wet around his fingers.

Sakura's reaction was like she had been struck by lightning; her whole body stiffened at the sensation, a needy whimper escaping from her kiss swollen lips. Itachi and Naruto both shuddered at the sound. Itachi gasped as Sakura stroked his cock faster, shivers of pleasure shooting down his spine. "That's right, stroke my cock as Naruto rub your clit. It feels so fucking good…Mmm, can you feel how my cock weeps for you? How much it longs for your touch?" Itachi's voice was a low growl as he spoke before he greedily captured Naruto's lips again kissing his beautiful blond with fervor. Sakura could only manage a broken whimper as reply as she spread her legs wider, opening herself up for Naruto's touch.

Itachi broke away, panting, Sakura's strokes were starting to bring him close to orgasm. His cock throbbed and his balls drew up tight against his body. Not ready to come just yet Itachi eased away from her talented fingers. He glanced up at Naruto nodded who nodded at the silent message in those dark eyes. Naruto grabbed Sakura's hands and gently tugged her forward, guiding her until she was on all fours in front of Naruto. Itachi dropped down beneath her, scooting into position so he could swirl his tongue around her clit. Sakura's legs shook with the effort of holding herself up while Itachi was pleasuring her, his tongue washing over her sensitive nub before swooping down to push inside her. Itachi moved forward slightly, focusing his attention on tracing circles over Sakura's clit, increasing the pressure when he felt her grind against him. "You taste even better here little blossom, your juices coat my tongue and run down my throat. Does it feel good? Do you like my tongue fucking your hot, tight pussy, getting it ready for Blondie's big cock?"

"Mmm, Gods yes, I love it! I want it deeper 'Tachi, fuck me with that long, wicked tongue of yours…Open me up wide for Naruto's dick." Sakura groaned and tossed her head from side to side as pleasure wrecked her body.

Naruto gripped Sakura's hips, easing his cock into her from behind, gasping at the sensation of pushing into her tight, wet heat. Sakura's eyes fluttered closed, overcome by the feeling of Itachi's tongue working in tandem with Naruto's cock. The sensations were almost too much for her and if Naruto hadn't been holding her up she would have collapsed on top of Itachi in a trembling heap. She gave herself over to the intense pleasure her men was giving her, moaning, gasping, screaming and begging until her lovers brought her close to the edge of the abyss. Sakura shuddered hard, and Naruto drew back to slam into her while Itachi quickened the movements of his tongue to help her reach completion. The pinkette came with a sob, her body convulsing around Naruto's cock, milking his orgasm out of him. Naruto came with a low almost feral growl, Itachi had shifted and was now mouthing his balls and it was all too much for him. With one last hard thrust that rocked Sakura forward on the blanked he buried himself deep in her willing body. Spent, he gently pulled out, pressing lazy kisses to Sakura's neck and shoulders as he lay down panting beside her, trying to regain the ability to think and breathe.

Without Naruto's strong grip to hold her up Sakura all but collapsed on top of Itachi. He managed roll over just in time and catch her as both her arms and legs gave out. Itachi caught her and laid her down gently on the grey blanket. She trembled as the aftershocks of her orgasm washed over her, her breath coming in pants. As she tried to return from the pile of well fucked goo she had become, Naruto leaned over Itachi, drawing his throbbing cock into his mouth. He swirled his tongue over the head, eliciting a gasp from Itachi. "You didn't think that I'd forget you huh' Tachi-chan? This pretty, pretty cock is still so hard and needy and it taste so good."

With a lot of effort and even more stubbornness Sakura managed to hoist herself up into a sitting position and she moved over so that she could run her hands over Itachi's torso, scratching him lightly with short, blunt nails. No matter how sated she was she still wanted to give her lover pleasure, no one was ever to be forgotten in their bed. Sakura bent her head, licking a path up Itachi's chest and throat, nipping at his chin on her way up to his mouth. He met her lips eagerly, his tongue mimicking the actions of Naruto's as he thrust into her mouth, stroking her tongue with his own.

Naruto swallowed Itachi down his throat, once again grateful that he had been born without a gag reflex, he swallowed around the cock and started to hum, letting the vibrations travel through Itachi's twitching erection. He grinned the best he could with a dick in his mouth when he felt how Itachi's thighs trembled against his palms as Naruto gave him the best blowjob he knew how to give.

Itachi's entire body tensed, and he gasped Naruto's name against Sakura's lips. Encouraged, Naruto took Itachi deeper in his throat, humming louder. Itachi reached down and grabbed Naruto's golden hair holding his head in place as he started to fuck his lover's mouth. Fuck the way Naruto's throat contracted around his cock felt so amazing. Itachi continued to eat at Sakura's mouth, thrusting his tongue inside in rhythm with how he was fucking Naruto's face. He's balls smacked up against Naruto's chin and when he looked down he met the brilliant blue of Naruto's eyes. That was enough to send Itachi soaring over the edge and with a grunt he came into Naruto's mouth, watching how his lover swallowed down every drop and ran his tongue around his dick soothingly until he softened and slipped out from between Naruto's red and swollen lips.

His knees gave out and Itachi sank backwards until he was sprawled on his back on the blanket. He had pulled Sakura down with him and she lay resting with her head on her chest. Itachi's hands were still in Naruto's hair so he used his grip to pull their golden lover up to lie on the other side of Sakura, spooning behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I love you, both of you." Sakura nuzzled her head against Itachi's chest and entwined her fingers with Naruto's on her waist. "I couldn't live without you, you are my everything."

Naruto leaned in and kissed her neck. "The feeling is very much mutual. You and Itachi are what keep me going."

Itachi nodded and kissed the top of Sakura's hair. Naruto and Sakura had saved him when Sasuke had left him for dead, they had accepted him when no one else would and they loved him just for who he was. They were his most precious ones and he'd do anything for them. He lived for his lovers and if asked of him he would die for them too.

Naruto took a deep breath. "I want us to move in together. I'm sick and tired of sneaking around and creeping out from one of our places before dawn."

Itachi turned his head to look at him and Sakura squirmed around so she could do the same. "I thought we decided to keep it a secret for now. You're in training with Tsunade to become the next Hokage and the council had finally started to accept you as her successor…It would take so little to swing the vote against you again." She caressed his scarred cheek with her fingertips.

"I don't care. I want to walk down the street holding your hands. I want to kiss you in the open and I want to wake up with both of you in the morning without having to worry about someone seeing us." Naruto sighed again. "If I need to become someone I'm not to be Hokage then I don't want the job. I can protect the village and my precious ones anyway. If I can't share my dream with the ones I love then what's the point?"

Itachi and Sakura were silent for a while but then Itachi reached over Sakura and placed his hand over their entwined ones. "You are right Naru, life is too short to spend it in hiding and worrying about what people will think. I love the two of you and I want to show it in the open too. If people can't accept it then fuck them."

Sakura nodded. "Our friends will stick by us no matter what and when it comes down to it that's all that matters right? I'm ready to stop hiding, I have two gorgeous men and I want to flaunt them…I can't wait to see Ino-pigs face."

Both Naruto and Itachi chuckled and squeezed Sakura tighter, she was one of a kind and they adored her. "So it's settled then, we're moving in together?" Naruto asked softly.

"Yeah we're going to do this right, no hiding and no cowering. I'm proud to be your lover and I want the world to know." Itachi's voice was soft and his eyes shone with love.

"Doing it right, I like the sound of that." Naruto smiled. "Konoha better watch out 'cause we're going to blow your socks off!" Naruto pumped his fist in the air. He was completely happy and content. They were alive, together and totally in love…As far as he was concerned it just didn't get better than this.

Sakura reached down and pulled one of the blankets over them as they snuggled together in a tangled heap of limbs.

Naruto sight contently as he pulled his lovers closer, he laid awake watching the stars and keeping watch as they slept soundly next to them. He was looking forward to coming home and moving in together, Naruto couldn't wait to start his life with his lovers for real.

The future was bright and wide open.

**The End.**


End file.
